


Griffin's Anatomy: Miller

by HawthorneWhisperer



Series: Griffin's Anatomy [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Runs concurrently with Murphy’s story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Griffin's Anatomy: Miller

**Author's Note:**

> Runs concurrently with Murphy’s story.

More than anything, Nathan felt dumb.  He  _knew_  that dirtbag had a gun but he chased him without backup anyway.  Octavia was going to be merciless when he got back to the station and Gustus would have him on desk duty for months.  Gustus would say it was to make sure his shoulder had healed completely, but in reality it would be punishment for being so stupid.  He’d worked hard for everyone’s respect, to prove he wasn’t just the Commissioner’s son, and then he went and made a rookie mistake.

Also, being in a hospital was  _boring_.  They had cable but there were only so many house hunting shows he could watch before he lost his goddamn mind.  Octavia stopped by most days, and Bellamy came down when his shifts were over (and got suspiciously quiet whenever Nathan brought up his mysterious new girlfriend) but the days were endless blurs of nurses’ visits and HGTV.

Except for Dr. Green.

He was the one bright spot, right from the start.  They’d wheeled him into the ER (after he had to listen to the EMTs bicker-flirt the entire drive.  He would have yelled  _make out already_  if he wasn’t in so much pain) and sent him straight to surgery.  Green was the only doctor who even  _talked_  to him, assuring him he would get him  _so stoned you’ll think you can control the moon.  This shoulder wound won’t even register._   That made him snort with laughter and earned Dr. Green a nasty look from the surgeon, but for Nathan, it was worth it.

Green checked up on him after the surgery, and then again at the end of his shift.  And then the next day, and the day after that.  It was only when Green stopped by looking for his pen that Nathan realized something might be up.  

“Your pen?” he asked, making sure he heard him right.

“Yeah, I thought maybe I left it here when I came in earlier.”

“You mean the pen behind your ear?” Nathan asked drily.

“What?  Oh, shit,” Green stammered.  “Thanks.  I’ll see you–thanks.  Bye.”  Green hurried out of Nathan’s room, blushing furiously.

“You always this attentive?” he asked on Green’s fifth visit.

“Hmm?”  Green scribbled on Nathan’s chart, but his ears turned bright red.

“Pretty sure any of the drugs you gave me when they dug the bullet out are out of my system.  Any reason you’re still checking on me?”

“Just–uh, just routine–”

“Doc, it’s fine,” Nathan said.  He couldn’t fight his smile, because a flustered Green was an  _adorable_ Green.

“Monty.  You can–you can call me Monty,” he said.

“Monty,” Nathan repeated slowly.  He liked how it sounded on his lips.  “Tell you what, Monty.  When does your shift end?”

“Seven,” Monty replied with bright, hopeful eyes.

“Okay, well, seven is when House Hunters International is on, and it’s getting boring yelling at rich white people on my own.  It would be nice to have some company.”

Monty’s eyebrows shot up under his dark hair and his face broke into a wide grin.  

A little after seven Monty poked his head in the room a little hesitantly, but at the sight of Nathan’s smile he came in and sat down in a chair next to Nathan’s bed.

And an hour later, he smiled even wider when their fingers brushed and then tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to bleedtoloveher for the pen exchange.


End file.
